Twenty Five Days of Chibi
by Gamer of Action44D
Summary: A sort of short story Advent Calender for fans of "Path to Power." Happy Holidays everyone!
1. December 1st

It was a calm day within team RWBY's dorm room when their team leader burst through the dorm.

"It's December first!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as slid down to her knees Risky Business style. "Which means only twenty four days until-"

"Nondescript Winter Holiday?" Yang asked excitedly.

Ruby gave her older sister a deadpan stare. "Yang, I'm talking about Christmas. You know it's Christmas. I know it's Christmas. You know it's Christmas. Everyone knows it's Christmas. Calling it 'nondescript winter holiday' sucks out all the magic. It's easier for everyone if we just call it what it is; Christmas."

Yang went off to sulk in a corner as for being scolded by her sister.

Meanwhile, Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Christmas. A holiday only celebrated by by the most childish of dolts."

Suddenly, team RWBY heard heard a great thumping sound coming from the the top of the roof.

Blake looked up from her book. "Is Santa a month early?"

"Whoa!" a young male voice called out from above and a stumbling noise was heard. GHLD leader Sora suddenly fell into the view of team RWBY's window. He was currently being held upside down, wrapped up in Christmas lights like a festive cocoon and wearing a Santa hat that was somehow still attached to his spikey head.

Sora shook his head from dizziness and noticed the odd looks he was getting from the four girls. He merely cracked his signature smile. "Hey, guys! Wanna help me decorate?"

Weiss turned to her teammates. "This basically proves my point."


	2. December 2nd

Sora, Ruby, and Jaune were walking down the streets of Vale, everywhere you looked there was multi-colored tinsel and a Christmas tree around every corner.

"And THAT is why you never get between Nora and her Pancakes," Jaune finished his tale.

"Wow..." Ruby was wide-eyed. "Was that all true?"

"Yup," Jaune nodded.

"Even the part with the helicopters and the firetrucks?" Sora asked.

"All true," Jaune shook his head forlornly. "Never again."

"Interesting," Ruby nodded to herself. "Well, guys, I would consider this 'team leader meet and walk around Vale day' a success!"

"There's gotta be a better name for that," Jaune sighed.

"Hey, guys," Sora said, looking at all the Christmas decorations. "Don't you think Vale got all these decorations up a little quickly? I mean, it's only the second."

Ruby and Jaune paused to look at their surroundings. "Oh, these things? They've been up since the beginning of November." Ruby brushed off.

"Wait, what?" Sora's eyes widened. "But... Christmas was still a two months away? Why decorate so early?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they thought it was too much work to only leave up for month?"

Jaune decided to add his two cents. "Or maybe it's subtle brainwashing from multi-million dollar corporations to make us get caught up in the holiday shopping rush early on so we all submit to our capitalistic greed?"

Sora and Ruby stared at Jaune for an uncomfortable minute before both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right, Jaune!" Sora chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "As if we're just brainless consumers of the holiday!"

"Yeah, Jaune," Ruby shook her head. "Companies would never take advantage of the common folk like that. And even they did; we're Huntsman and Huntresses, we'd never fall for such obvious tricks." The little reaper then caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Oh my GOSH!" Ruby suddenly yelled out. "_Dust Till Dawn_ is having a special 25% off Christmas sale on gravity dust!"

Jaune looked through the store window. "Looks like that old lady just bought the last of it though," he gestured to an old lady with oddly mechanical looking glasses.

"Oh, no you don't old-timer!" Ruby yelled. "I've been taking leg-breaking lessons from Nora!" she activated her semblance and bolted towards the store.

"Ruby, wait!" Sora yelled as he fruitlessly chased after her. "Attacking the elderly is an act of naughtiness!"

"It's the pancakes all over again!" Jaune wailed as he also made haste.


	3. December 3rd

Weiss was walking through the halls of Beacon when she noticed Sora standing at a window sill, looking through it towards the sky with a pair of binoculars.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Looking for snow," Sora replied, not putting down the binoculars.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I thought you grew up on an island?"

"Well, yeah," Sora shrugged as he put the binoculars down. "But every Christmas, my mom would take me to see her parents and it snowed all the time there. It was awesome! Finding the biggest hill to sled down, having snowball fights, making snowmen and snow angels-" he suddenly found the tip of Weiss' sword in is face. "Not a fan?"

"Sorry," Weiss sheathed her sword. "I think I might have developed a Pavlovian reaction to that word."

"Pablo-what?" Sora asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Anyway," Sora decided to continue on the wonders of Snow. "After you've had a whole day of fun, you get to come inside and have a nice steaming mug of hot chocolate!" He grinned excitedly and went back to looking at the cloudy sky.

Weiss' eyes grew distant as she looked out the window as well. "Sounds nice."

"It sure is," Sora smiled. He then turned to Weiss with a quizzical frown. "Did you not get snow in Atlas?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it actually snowed almost all year round but... father never approved of playing in the snow. He said it cut in on lessons and would cause hypothermia. That and winter in Atlas tends to be a bit..."

**(XXX)**

Thunder crackled as a gigantic blizzard ravaged the floating city of Atlas. A random civilian walked by, wearing three parkas at once. "Seems a bit nippy today," he muttered to himself before a harsh wind blew him off his feet and sent him careening into the distance. A crash was heard offscreen as a car alarm sounded off.

"Hey, I found my car!" The man said as he stood up, a pair of yellow lights appearing to flash beneath the ground.

**(XXX)**

"...harsher than in other places." Weiss finished off.

Sora frowned at her before his face broke into a confident smile. "Sounds like you haven't had the proper winter experience." He turned back to the window and white flakes starting to flutter towards the ground.

"Perfect timing!" He declared as he grabbed Weiss' hand. "Let's go make some memories!"

"Wait! Sora! We're not even dressed properly for cold weather!" Weiss protested as she was dragged along.


	4. December 4th

Axel was flipping through a magazine in the Beacon break room when suddenly the doors to the room blasted right off their hinges and Yang stormed in.

"Whoa! Who spit in your morning coffee?" Axel asked as he put down his magazine.

"Ugh! This stupid Christmas song is stuck in my head and I can't get it out!" Yang grabbed at her hair in frustration.

Axel nodded in understanding. "Let me guess. _All I want for Christmas is You_?"

Yang blinked. "How'd you know?"

"I've seen the places you like to shop at. Those are are the kinds of places that put it on full blast." Axel answered.

Yang slumped. "Any idea on how to get rid of it?"

Axel scratched his chin. "I think I have just the solution."

**(XXX)**

Axel and Yang stood in front of an entire wall of speakers.

"Umm..." Yang looked nervously at the equipment. "How is this supposed to help?"

"The only way to get out a ditty as catchy as a Christmas song, is with another catchy tune. The louder, the better." Axel explained as he plugged in an electric guitar.

"Wait..." Yang's eyes widened. "Why would I want ANOTHER song stuck in-"

"And two, three, four!" Axel ignored her and attempted to shred his guitar. "SOME-"

All the speakers simultaneously exploded. Once the dust cleared, Axel and Yang were miraculously unharmed, if a bit frazzled.

"HEY, IT WORKED!" Yang shouted. "I CAN'T HEAR THE SONG ANYMORE! IN FACT, I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"WHAT!?" Axel yelled.


	5. December 5th

The sun beamed down on Beacon Academy, except upon closer inspection, it was revealed the entire academy was now made out of cookies, icing, and sweets!

What looked to be a cookie cut-out in the shape of Ruby Rose, with black and red icing serving as her clothing, walked onto the scene. "Ah, what a lovely day at Gingerbread Academy!"

A gingerbread man version of Sora walked to to the cookie Ruby. "Hey, GingerRuby!" he greeted. "Isn't today swell?"

"It Sure is, GingerSora!" Chocolate chip Ruby replied. "I feel like nothing can go wrong today!

Suddenly, an enormous shadow loomed over the edible academy.

"Oh no," GingerSora gasped in fear. "It's... the Great Devourer!"

The gingerbread students screamed as the darkness overtook them.

**(XXX)**

"You really made an entire Gingerbread house that looked like Beacon Academy?" Sora asked as he followed Ren.

The pseudo-ninja nodded. "I also made gingerbread people of us and all our friends. Since the holidays are coming up, I decided to make something festive."

The two walked into the Beacon kitchen. "It took a while to make, but I'm quite proud-" Ren's jaw dropped as he looked at where he left his latest culinary experiment.

A very-bloated Nora was lying on top of a table, cookie crumbs surrounding her. She let out a content burp and noticed the two boys. "Oh, hey guys!" she waved.

Ren and Sora stared at the scene, shocked. "Huh," Sora noted. "A gingerbread house destroyed by a ginger. The irony."


	6. December 6th

Team GHLD and RWBY were walking through a parking lot that was filled with pine trees on stands.

"How about this one?" Ruby asked, gesturing to a pretty generic looking tree.

"Nah, that one's too basic looking," Sora waved off. We need something that'll really POP, you know?"

"This seems like a lot of fuss to make over a tree," Weiss complained. "Why even get one? All it's going to do is leaves pine needles everywhere."

"Come on, Weiss," Sora smiled. "A Christmas tree is one of the most quintessential part of Christmas! It's right there in the name!"

"Fine," Weiss rolled her eyes. "Let's just pick one and get out of here."

**(XXX)**

"Too tall," Ruby said, looking at a string bean of a tree.

**(XXX)**

"Too fat," Sora rejected a tree that looked more like a bush.

**(XXX)**

"Too hot," Weiss walked past a tree that was on fire.

**(XXX)**

"Too cold," Yang shook her head at a tree made of ice.

**(XXX)**

"Too bright," Blake squinted a tree that gave of a much too radiant glow.

**(XXX)**

"Too dark," Axel shivered at a black and barren tree that had a miniature storm cloud over it.

**(XXX)**

"Too goofy," Donald glared at a tree dressed up like a clown.

**(XXX)**

"Too Donald," Goofy looked confusedly at an orange tree with a suit and rather-cheap looking wig.

**(XXX)**

"Whelp, this is the only tree we haven't looked at." Sora said as both teams gathered around a tree. "Wonder what's so special about this one?"

"Hey, there's a button here," Ruby pressed something on the side. Suddenly, the tree stated spinning around rapidly. It broke free of its stand and started flying around erratically. Both teams ducked as the runaway decoration began knocking in to all the other trees, turning them into firewood. Eventually, the tree flew away from the lot, having destroyed every tree there except the generic one Ruby pointed out earlier.

"Ahem," The teams turned around to see a very angry tree salesman.

"Um..." Sora grinned, nervously. He pointed to the only tree left standing. "We'll take that one."


	7. December 7th

It was another day at Beacon a academy, a full week into December.

"So what do we do now?" Axel asked as he and Sora walked through the halls.

"Well, we've pretty much been doing a holiday tradition everyday, but I think maybe we should lay off it for now," Sora explained. "If we put out all or best cards at the beginning we'll get a creative block."

"So we're not doing anything Christmas themed today?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "Seems kind of a waste doesn't it?"

"We can't come with something Christmas themed every day," Sora replied. "But I see your point." He grabbed a menorah that was conveniently placed on a window sill. "Could you light this?"

Axel shrugged and lit up his fingers like a lighter and lit up each one.

"Thanks," Sora smiled and turned to the Camera. "to any of our readers of a different belief, we wish you all a Happy Hanukkah in advance!"

"Who're you talking too?" Axel whispered.

"No idea," Sora whispered back.


	8. December 8th

"Wow..." Sora marveled at a Magazine.

"What are you looking at?" Weiss asked as she walked by.

"Gaming magazine," Sora answered. "The new Verum Rex is out! Man, I can't wait to play it!" he exclaimed as he showed the page to Weiss.

Weiss looked at the ad for the game. "That game seems a bit pricey for someone like you."

"Yeah, no need to tell me that," Sora winced while still smiling. "I'm as a broke as shattered china. But still, it's something to add to the Christmas wish list." He set the magazine down and wandered off.

Weiss looked at the discarded magazine for a moment then picked it up.

**(XXX)**

Yang walked into her dorm room to see Weiss reading a gaming magazine.

"Huh, Never took you for the gaming type ice queen," Yang observed.

"I can assure you I am not, and I detest that name," Weiss growled. "For your information, in the spirit of the holiday, I shall be getting my teammates and acquaintances gifts for Christmas. Sora showed interest in this item so I figured I might as well get it for him to fulfill the holiday gift-giving obligation. And now I know where to find it."

Weiss made her way past the brawler, tossing the magazine over her shoulder.

Yang caught it and looked at the open page. "Verum Rex? Oof. Maybe you should just get him fruitcake, Weiss."

"Why?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she slid on her coat. "I'm a Schnee, money is no object-"

"Money ain't the problem," Yang interrupted. "This game is the most popular of the season. Every parent in the world wants to get it for their kid, and the Christmas shopping rush can turn any everyday Joe into a savage warrior."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yang, you're being ridiculous. I'm just going into town to buy this childish game, and come back."

**(XXX)**

Three hours later, Weiss burst through the door and slammed it shut behind her. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to hold together her coat, which was torn to shreds, and sporting multiple,bruises, and a black eye.

"How'd it go?" Yang asked.

"There is truly no difference between human and faunus," Weiss spoke, seriously. "We are all animals."

"Did you at least get the game?" Yang asked. Weiss collapsed on the floor. "I'll take that as a no."


	9. December 9th

Teams GHLD, RWBY, and JNPR, were hanging out in the same room.

"You know," Axel spoke as everyone looked to him. "We were supposed to do a skit today."

...

"Ah, fruitcake," Sora cursed.


	10. December 10th

Teams RWBY and GL were decorating the tree they got from a very angry tree salesman.

"It's a good thing we didn't have to pay anything for all those trees we destroyed," Sora exclaimed cheerily as he hung a red ornament.

"You mean YOU didn't have to pay for anything, I'm still getting calls from my father!" Weiss complained as she put up an ornament shaped like a snowflake. She then heard her scroll vibrate, she picked it up but then took one look at the caller ID and hit "ignore".

"Should you be worried about that?" Blake asked as she hung ornaments and read her book at the same time.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Please, what's he going to do? Cut my funding?"

"Anyone else hear boisterous laughter?" Leas quirked an eyebrow while putting on ornaments with painted hot rod flames.

"Well, that about does it," Yang brushed her hands as he finished wrapping golden tinsel around the tree. "Now, all we need is the star."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ruby called out. "Let me do it! I always did it back home!"

"What? No way!" Sora protested. "Why should you do the star? All you've done is sit in the corner and eat cookies!"

"You can't prove that!" Ruby denied as she wiped cookie crumbs off her face.

"Sora, just let her do it," Yang said in a defeated tone. "I have this argument with her every year, she always wins. Just let it happen."

Sora slumped over. "Fine."

Ruby clapped her hands her hands together and snatched the star from the box. She hopped right into the air and placed the star on top. "Done!"

"Well, not quite," Weiss interjected. "We still need to turn on the lights," she looked at the extension chord that lead all the way out of the room. "If Donald and Goofy ever find an outlet."

As is on cue, the duo burst in through another door. "All done!" Donald announced, proudly.

"We found the perfect outlet behind a big, metal, door!" Goofy supplemented.

"Great work, you two!" Sora complimented as he grabbed the end of the extension chord in one hand and the plug to the Christmas tree lights in the other. "Now... LET THERE BE LIGHT!" He yelled as he clicked the two chords together.

The tree lit up in an explosion of colors and both teams marveled at their hard work. "You know..." Weiss mumbled. "For as childish as Christmas is, this is really nice and- Is it just me or are the lights getting brighter?"

The lights on the tree were indeed getting brighter, and brighter, and brighter, and bright-

*_BANG_*

The Christmas tree lights immediately shut off, as did all the lights in the room, as did all the lights in the academy.

The teams stood there, silently in the darkness. "I did wonder why that door had 'KEEP OUT' written on it." Goofy lamented.


	11. December 11th

Sora and Donald were standing around in the Beacon courtyard.

"C'mon, Sora, this isn't that hard!" Donald complained.

"Hey! I'd like to see how easily YOU cast spells after your almost turned into a puppet of darkness!" Sora protested.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby waved as she walked up with a bucket in her hands. "What are you doing?"

Sora greeted her. "Oh, hey, Ruby. Donald and I were just practicing maaaaa- What are you doing?" He caught himself and changed the subject.

"Well, I was thinking about some holiday snacks we could have, so I got us some walnuts!" She tipped over the bucket to show multiples walnuts inside.

"Hey, those look pretty good," Sora licked his lips. "What do you think, Donald?"

The court magician didn't respond. His pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks and his breathing grew deep and erratic. "Not again..."

"What?" Sora tilted his head.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Donald screeched at the top of his lungs. He snatched the bucket of nuts from Ruby's hands and threw them all the way into the Emerald forest. Before the two team leaders could protest, he picked them both up in his wings and raced back to the academy.

**(XXX)**

Goofy had just put the last pre-Santa present under the tree when his water-fowl friend burst through the door, dropped Ruby and Sora onto the ground, slammed the door shut, and started barricading it.

"Donald! What's wrong?" Goofy asked. Donald ignored him and dove right into the presents. The royal knight turned to Beacon's youngest. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sora stated as he pushed himself up.

"I just got some walnuts and he started freaking out!" Ruby added.

Goofy's concerned face turned into one of understanding. "That explains it," he muttered. "The last time Donald had walnuts on Christmas, some chipmunks broke into his house to take the nuts for themselves. What happened next was a brutal war over walnuts that left Donald and his home in ruins. He was barely conscious when he was forced to raise the white flag."

Ruby shook her head. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"YOU WON'T GET ME THIS TIME, YOU FLEA-BITTEN RODENTS!" Donald yelled from his ten-foot tall fortress of presents.

"Okay, it may have been that bad." Sora said, flabbergasted.


	12. December 12th

"So..." A mall elf looked down at a clipboard before looking back. "What makes you think you're qualified to be one of Santa's helpers?"

"Well, for one thing..." Goofy started to list off. "I've actually met Santa, himself! Nice guy but a bit overworked. I've also got plenty of experience! Like the time I had to track down the missing presents for Santa, the time we had to stop those mean kids from wrecking Santa's workshop, the time we had to set a trap for the thief who kept stealing Santa's presents, and I do make a mean batch of cookies if I do say so myself."

"Uh huh," the mall elf replied. "And how exactly can you prove this?"

Suddenly, a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer flew down from the sky, the chubby old man in red riding it turned to the mall elf. "He's telling the truth." he than whipped the reigns and took off.

"Ah..." The elve's jaw was still hanging. "Well, I guess your references are in order. You got the job!"

"Hot dog!" Goofy smiled. "Wait 'til I tell Maxy! He loves Christmas!"


	13. December 13th

"I'm conflicted," Axel announced.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Well, on one hand, it's still December and it's the Christmas season! On the other hand, it's Friday the thirteenth. I can't decide between giving presents in a Santa costume or putting on a hockey mask and chasing everyone with a machete." Axel explained.

Sora scratched his chin. "I think I know someone with a unique viewpoint on this."

**(XXX)**

"AHAHAHAHA!" Axel in both a Santa Suit and a hockey mask chased students around the halls of Beacon with a rubber machete wrapped in a bow.

Off to the side, Sora watched along with a lanky Skeleton also in a Santa suit. "Thanks, Jack," Sora grinned. "You always know how to make something festive AND scary!"

"You're welcome, Sora!" the skeleton grinned. "I love this time of year!"


	14. December 14th

"Wait. What are we doing?" Sora asked, dressed up in winter gear.

"Uh... Skiing?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Lunch?" Sora said, uncertainly. "I mean... You kept talking about pizza and french fries..."

"You didn't find it suspicious when we took a chairlift up a frozen mountain?" Axel asked.

"I figured the restaurant was at the top," Sora shrugged.

"The fact that everyone is wearing skis, including you?"

"I thought they were weird snow boots," Sora defended.

Axel stared at him. "Is it just me, or are you getting dumber?"

"It's a comedy skit, my lack of intelligence is exaggerated," Sora explained. "Uh, is it just me, or am I moving?" he noticed he was starting to slide down the mountain.

Axel's eyes widened. "Quick, Sora, pizza!"

"Where?" Sora asked but it was too late. Gravity had taken effect and he started unintentionally speeding down the mountain."

"Uh oh," Axel muttered to himself. "That won't end well..."

**(XXX)**

Weiss was skating on a frozen lake. She just done a perfect figure eight before spinning through the air. "Ah, this is perfect," she sighed to herself. "Just what I needed; some time to myself. No teammates, no father, and no Sora trying way too hard to be friends!" It was at that moment, Weiss had jinxed herself.

"PIZZAAAAAAA!" A familiar voice shouted. Weiss turned just in time for Sora to crash into her. The two tumbled off screen in a comedic fashion.

Dazed, Weiss shook her head and looked up to see Sora lying on top of her.

"Hey, Weiss," Sora grinned as if this was totally normal.

Weiss' face grew red. "You DOLT!" She yelled. "Get off me so I can stab you!"

"Uh, about that?" Sora's face grew concerned. "I can't move."

Weiss blinked. "What?" From her limited position she could see that both their heads were stick out of a snow bank, but that shouldn't be hard for someone like Sora to break out of. But then the snow fell off to reveal both Sora and Weiss' lower bodies were encased in ice.

"So..." Sora began awkwardly. "We're obviously stuck here for a while until someone finds us. How have you been?"

Weiss so wished her arms were free so she could face-palm.


	15. December 15th

Weiss walked by team GHLD's dorm room when something caught her eye. "Could it be?"

She walked up to Sora, who was concentrating on writing a piece of paper on his desk. "Are you actually studying on your own?!"

"Nope," Sora instantly replied.

Weiss deflated. "So then what are you doing?"

"Writing my letter to Santa," Sora explained.

"Pfft-" Weiss struggled to keep her laugh in. "Your letter to Santa? Ha! You do know that Santa isn't real, right?"

"Normally, I'd be offended, but I used to think the same thing," he paused in writing to smile at her. "Show's me what I know. Luckily for me, he's pretty forgiving. Though, her did try to mess with me when I first met him."

Weiss stared at him "You met him? Let me guess, when your parents took you to the mall?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope! When my friend Jack took me through a door in a tree and we landed in the North Pole." He folded the paper into an envelope as he got off his chair. "Whelp, I'm all done! Now I just need to put this in the mailbox."

An idea popped in Weiss' head. "Hey, Sora, why don't you let me do that for you?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You'd do that? Thanks!" He handed he the envelope. "I'm gonna go see how Donald and Goofy are coming along with their lists." He walked out the door.

Weiss watched him leave then glanced at the piece of paper in her hands. "You'll thank me for this later," she shook her head and made her way to the wastebasket. Just as she was about to drop it in when she noticed the envelope was still open. "That dolt. He didn't even remember to seal it." She looked at the open flap for a little while longer before reaching in and grabbing the letter. "Might as well read what the child asked Santa for," She muttered to herself and began to read Sora's letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_First off, how have you been? I hope Jack isn't causing you too much trouble. Or Oogie for that matter but what are the chances he comes back a third time? ...Might want to have some bug spray just in case._

_Anyway, what I want most... is for all my friends to have an amazing Christmas, especially Weiss, you probably know her right? She's apparently a big deal around here. A lot of the time she's really cranky and kind of mean, but I've got a feeling she cares more than she lets on. If anyone needs a great Christmas, it's her. Maybe she'll finally cheer up and loosen up a little._

_Sincerely yours, Sora._

Weiss stared at the piece of paper. She read it over again and again. She... didn't know how to respond to this. She then tentatively folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

"What's a quick walk to the mailbox?" She muttered to herself as she made her way out the door.


	16. December 16th

Weiss yawned as she rubbed the sat up in her bed. She lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her scroll. Her eyes widened at the screen. "We're late!" She screamed as she scrambled out of bed. "It's 9:05! We need to take showers and get dressed and-" she then noticed she was the only person in the room. "Where is everyone?"

She eventually came across the rest of the her team, along with Teams GHLD and JNPR. They were lounging about the school common room, still wearing their pajamas no less! "What are you idiots doing?! It's a school day!" Weiss yelled.

"Ruby, Sora, and Jaune said we wouldn't have school today," Blake answered, reading her book.

"And their the leaders so we follow them through and through!" Pyrrha said cheerily.

Weiss raised a brow. "I was not informed of a day off."

"Well, Weiss," Jaune stood up in his bunny footsies. "If you would take a look outside."

Weiss looked out a nearby window. "It snowed more than usual, so what?"

"Well," Sora shrugged. "That's at least three feet of snow, that kind of snow can only mean one thing-"

"Snow day!" Yang cheered, toasting a cup of hot chocolate with Axel.

"So no school today!" Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies.

Weiss gave everyone in the room a blank stare. "We don't get snow days."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What?"

"Snow days are for when weather conditions make roads too dangerous or difficult for traversal to schools," Weiss explained. "We LIVE at our school. Snow is not going to stop us from getting from one part of the building to another. I suggest you get ready."

The Ice Queen turned and left the room. All were silent until Sora collapsed on his knees. "NOOOOO!" he screamed to the heavens.


	17. December 17th

Sora and Ruby were out in the snow, making snowmen.

"And..." Ruby but her lip as she stuck in the carrot. "Perfect!"

"Not a bad job if I do say so myself!" Sora dusted off his mittens.

"Eh.." Axel said as he and Yang walked up. "Kinda generic if you ask us."

"Yeah, well we didn't!" Ruby pouted at them. "We'd like to see you two do better!"

"We did," Yang bragged. "We set OURS on fire!" She gestured to a puddle.

"It's melted," Sora deadpanned.

"Yeah, snow tends to do that," Axel rubbed his head.

"It's nowhere near as good as ours!" Donald called out as he and Goofy put the finishing touches on a scaled up perfect double of Donald made completely out of snow. "I'd say it strikes a rather charismatic visage," he said as he mimicked the same pose as the sculpture.

A snowball then came out of nowhere and struck top of the ice sculpture. The head of it fell over and landed right on top of Donald.

"Got 'em!" Nora's voice called out from the distance.

The snow on top of Donald's head melted away to reveal the duck's angry face. With a loud quack, he ran in the direction of Nora's voice.

"This will end poorly," Axel worried.

**(To be continued.)**


	18. December 18th

The outside of Beacon was a war zone.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang menacingly from her palace of ice. She quickly ducked avoid a barrage of snowballs.

"You'll never win, Queen Nora! You're reign of terror will soon be at an end!" Donald screamed from his ice fortress, using an icicle as a sword.

Hiding in a nearby snowbank were the teams of RWBY, JPR, and GHL. "Huh, who knew Donald would be so skilled at snow warfare," Ruby said as a loud sound, not unlike a explosion, echoed outside.

"Donald used to have snowball fights with his nephews," Goofy explained. Another snow explosion rang outside. "They got intense."

More explosions sounded off as the groups makeshift shelter shook from the impact. "We're going to die," Weiss said, bluntly. "We're going to be buried under ten tons of snow and die of hypothermia."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora said as he proudly stood up.

A few seconds of silence passed before Weiss asked "Well, do you you have anything to say?"

"Nothing comes to mind..." Sora admitted.

"Wait..." Ren stood up. "The explosions stopped..."

Cautiously, one by one, they crept out of the shelter. Beacon had been absolutely wrecked, pillars were shattered, craters covered the courtyard, and in he center of it all Donald and Nora were holding on to each other, both uncontrollably sobbing.

"What... happened?" asked a flabbergasted Yang.

"I think it's best we just don't question it," Axel said, wisely.

They all silently nodded in agreement.


	19. December 19th

"So... I here the new _Cosmic Clash _is coming out tomorrow," Axel said. "Are you gonna go see it?"

"Eh, probably," Sora shrugged. "I mean, I love the series to Kingdom Hearts and back but I don't exactly have high hopes for this one."

"Why?" Axel raised a brow. "Did you not like the last one?"

"Well, that's the thing, I DID like _Final Warrior_," Sora explained. "I understand that a lot of people didn't like what they did with Jake but I thought it was a very cool and unique look on one of my favorite characters. It also developed Ashley far better than in the previous movie. A whole lot of decisions and plot reveals came out of nowhere and I ENJOYED being surprised by them." Sora then took a long sigh and stared at the floor. "But when I look at the new trailers, it all feels so... generic. I think Roosely saw all the backlash by the fans on _Final Warrior _and now they're playing it too safe. They fixed the helmet and plasmablade and I just think they're trying really hard to undo everything the last film set up. I think they're just going to spoon feed us exactly what we're expecting instead of doing something new. Which is a real shame since something about the films seem oddly familiar..."

"Huh..." Axel mused. "You're still gonna get _Collapsed System _for Christmas, right?"

"Oh, most definitely," Sora nodded.


	20. December 20th

Weiss was studying in her room when the door was kicked open.

"Ugly Christmas sweaters!" Sora and Ruby cheered, both wearing gaudy scratchy-looking sweaters that looked like a Christmas gift shop threw up over them.

"What?" Weiss asked once her heart rate went back to a normal beat.

"Our ugly sweaters came in today," Ruby held up an extra identical sweater.

"It's one of the funniest Christmas traditions," Sora added. "We all put on ugly matching sweaters and take pictures!"

"And we got yours right here, Weiss," Ruby emphasized the extra sweater.

Weiss took one look at the piece of fabric and immediately shook her head. "There's no way I'm something so ridiculous."

"C'mon, Weiss, please?" Ruby asked sweetly, making her eyes as big as possible.

"Nice try," Weiss said, dryly. "But I've widened up to your puppy eyes. They hold no more sway over me."

"How about two pairs of puppy eyes?" Ruby asked.

Weiss blinked and noticed Sora was making his eyes equally large. "Wha- No! You're not going to convince me and that's final!"

Ruby and Sora's eyes grew even more.

**(XXX)**

"Say fruitcakes!" the photographer said.

"Fruitcakes!" RWBY, GHLD, and JNPR, all wearing the same ungodly sweater, smiled except for Weiss who just grumbled indifferently.


	21. December 21st

Weiss was walking through the Beacon hallways awoken by the sound of loud banging. She walked into the common room to see Ruby holding a ladder and at he top of the ladder was Yang nailing a piece of string to the top of the door frame, with an odd plant tied at the end.

"All done!" Yang wiped the seat from her brow. "Let the kissing begin!"

"What are you talking about, you rube?" Weiss walked under the door frame.

"Oop, careful, Weiss," Yang said cheekily. "You're under the mistletoe, whoever stands under it with you, ya gotta kiss!"

"That's silly," Weiss rolled her eyes. "Why would you kiss somebody just because you stand under a couple of leaves and a red berry?"

"It's Christmas tradition, and good luck!" Ruby explained. "Also, Yang wants to catch Axel under it."

"You can't prove that," Yang denied smoothly as she slid down the ladder.

"Ridiculous," Weiss shook her head. "I'll be in the room." She turned to leave but her head collided with someone else's.

"Ow! Sorry, Weiss," Sora rubbed his head as he walked past.

Weiss rubbed her head with a glare but then noticed Ruby staring at her eyes wide. "What?" The heiress asked.

"You and Sora were under the mistletoe..." Ruby almost whispered. "And you didn't kiss!"

"Of course we didn't," Weiss said.

"But Weiss!" Ruby grabbed a nearby cane and pulled her teammate from under the door. "If two people under the mistletoe don't kiss, they get put on the naughty list and their Christmas is ruined!"

"Who told you that?" Weiss asked.

"My dad." Ruby answered immediately.

"He took Christmas traditions very seriously," Yang explained. "One time he and Uncle Qrow were caught under the mistletoe, it was very awkward for them but hilarious for the rest of us!"

"Well, it's a good thing I don't believe in that kind of thing," Weiss said smugly. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'l-" Weiss was about to leave when she caught Ruby's giant puppy eyes. A single tear ran down her leader's cheek.

"Ugh," Weiss groaned. "If I kiss the dolt, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!" Ruby hugged her leader.

**(XXX)**

Sora was having lunch in the school cafeteria when the three girls walked in on the side.

"Okay, I'll just go over there, kiss him, and we never speak of this again," Weiss glared at the two sisters before making her way over to the table.

Sora just swallowed when he noticed Weiss. "Oh, hey, Weiss! Weird how there seems to no other people today, huh?"

"Hello, Sora," Weiss greeted. "Apparently, we were both under the mistletoe together."

"Mistletoe?" Sora raised a brow. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. "With your obsession of the holidays?"

"Guess my family skipped over it," Sora shrugged. "So what's the deal?"

Weiss shrugged. "Well, apparently, we need to kiiiiii-ack!" Weiss spasmed. "*_ahem_* Sorry, we need to kiiiiii-GAH! Frog in my throat." She straitened herself out. "According to Christmas time tradition, we must kiiiiiiiLL GRIMM! Which is convenient because we're already trained to do that!" Weiss smiled nervously.

"Okay?" Sora looked at her, quizzically. "Well, lunch is over, see you later, Weiss!" he hopped off the bench and walked away.

"What was that?" Yang interrogated as she and Ruby came up to Weiss.

"I don't know!" Weiss defended herself. "I just clammed up!"

"Huh," Yang scratched her chin. "Maybe your involuntarily steering yourself away from kissing Sora out of fear of awkwardness."

"More like out of intense wanting to never be intimate with that dolt," Weiss sighed. "Whelp! As it turns out, I cannot physically kiss Sora, so lets just go back to our rooms and-"

"No!" Ruby grabbed the ice queen's shoulders. "You may not like Christmas but I won't let you ruin Sora's! We'll get you to kiss him one way or another!"

"Oh joy..." Weiss grimaced.

**To be continued.**


	22. December 22nd

Team GHLD were sitting around when Weiss walked by, suddenly she coughed very over dramatically and fell over.

Ruby then popped up. "Oh no! Weiss has mysteriously collapsed!" she said like a bad actress.

Yang joined in. "She must be revived! Quick, Sora, give her mouth-to-mouth!"

"I don't know CPR!" Sora panicked.

"Goofy knows it," Donald pointed out.

The royal knight stood up with a determined look on his face. "I got this."

Weiss sat bolt upright. "On second thought, I'm fine," She grabbed Yang and Ruby before running away.

**(XXX)**

"Hey, Sora," Yang called to the spikey-haired boy. "Could you come here for a sec'?"

"Sure, what's up?" Sora walked up to them.

"Well, we there's something on Weiss' face but we can't tell what," Yang pulled up a rather stiff looking heiress. "Could you tell us? You got lean in real close to her face to see it."

"Sure!" Sora grinned as he leaned into to Weiss' face. Said face began to heat up as the heiress cursed her teammates.

"I don't see anything," Sora said as he continued to look over Weiss from her forehead to her chin.

"No, it's there, just keep looking," Yang said deviously as she and Ruby sneaked behind Sora and they got ready to pounce.

"Hey, Sora, we need your help real quick!" Axel's voice called out.

"Sure, Axel!" Sora inconveniently walked out of the way, leaving Yang and Ruby to tackle Weiss. "Sorry, guys, I'll help you out later!" Sora walked away, leaving the girls in a groaning pile.

**(XXX)**

Sora was actually reading a book when Yang walked up to him.

"Hey, Sora, ever heard of this fun new game called..." Yang smirked evilly. "...Tongue wrestling?"

"Nope." Weiss grabbed Yang and ran off, leaving a confused keyblade-wielder.

**(XXX)**

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were all sitting on a couch.

"We could... say Weiss has a boo boo on her lips?" Ruby suggested.

"Sora would probably just ask Donald heal it," Yang rejected.

"This is so stupid!" Weiss stood up and made her way over to the fridge. "Not only is mistletoe a silly tradition that makes no sense, there is nobody in the world I'd want to kiss less than that dolt!" She grabbed a paper cup with a straw from the fridge and began drinking it, angrily.

Ruby looked over at her teammate and squinted. "Whose drink is that?"

Weiss blinked and looked at the soda in her hand. "I dunno," she shrugged. "It was there and I was thirsty," she went back to drinking.

Sora walked into the room and saw Weiss. "Hey, Weiss, is that my soda?"

Weiss stopped sucking on the straw. "What?"

"Yeah, I drank half of it and was saving it for later," Sora explained. "It even still has the same straw."

Weiss looked down at the cup of pop in her hands.

"It's okay Weiss, you can have it," Sora smiled and left the room.

Ruby and Yang looked each other. "Indirect kiss?" Yang offered.

"Works for me," The younger sibling agreed. The two got up and took there leave as well.

As for Weiss, she stood rooted to the same spot. She carefully brushed her lips with two fingers. Her cheeks turned a rosey pink color.


	23. December 23rd

"So... we fold it like this?" Sora fiddled with the wrapping paper.

"No, we make it a triangle, like this," Ruby demonstrated the correct way.

"I was never any good at wrapping," Sora sighed.

"Uh... Ruby?" Donald tapped the young huntress' shoulder. "We have a slight problem..."

"IT WON'T STOP STICKING!" Goofy wailed as he fruitlessly waved his fingers, all with a piece of tape stuck to each one.

"And someone keeps setting my wrapping paper on fire," Axel held up a pile of smoldering remains. "...It wasn't me. And even if it was, which it wasn't, it would have been a total accident."

Ruby sighed and shook her head. "Kids these days..."

"Uh, Ruby?" Ruby turned to see Sora completely wrapped head to toe in his own wrapping. "I seem to have made an error."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"...I don't know." Sora answered, helplessly.

Axel snorted. "Well, at least we have something to give to Weiss."


	24. December 24th

Weiss and Sora were walking down the streets of Vale, it was busier than ever before. Everyone was all over the place, singing carols, exchanging gifts, ice-skating, snowball fighting, last minute decorations, you name something festive and you'd find people doing it.

Weiss stumbled as someone pushed past her. "Hey, watch it! What is with everyone today?"

"Are you kidding?" Sora asked. "It's Christmas Eve! One more day until the best day of the year!"

"Wait... Everyone's here for Christmas?" Weiss looked at everyone's happy faces. "But... it's just a childish holiday made to sell more toys! Why is everyone getting all excited over it?"

Sora sighed and shook his head. "Come on, Weiss. You should know by now that Christmas is more than presents under a tree. Didn't you experience any Christmas spirit back in Atlas?"

Weiss rubbed her elbow. "I was never allowed outside the mansion, and in it the Christmas spirit was... scarce."

Sora grinned. "Well, today you're learning the true meaning of Christmas!" He held out his hand. "Let me show you."

Weiss looked at the key bearer's outstretched hand before she cautiously took it.

Sora's smile brightened before he ran off, dragging the heiress in tow. He eventual skidded to a halt in front of a marching band. "Hey guys, can you give me a tune?"

The band nodded good naturalize before starting a cheery beat. Sora cleared his throat.

_It's in the singing of the street corner __choir_

_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_

_It's true, wherever you find love_

_It feels like Christmas!_

Donald and Goofy walked up, singing along as Donald handed a reef to Goofy.

_A cup of kindness that we share with another_

_A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother_

_In all the places you find love_

_It feels like Christmas_

Sora slung his arm around Weiss' shoulders and began guiding her somewhere else.

_It is the season of the heart_

_A special time of caring_

_The ways of love made clear_

Sora brought Weiss to the town square, where everyone was dancing

_It is the season of the spirit_

_The message, if we hear it_

_Is make it last all year_

Yang, Axel, Blake, and Ruby were all sitting at a cafe. Ruby began to sing as well.

_It's in the giving of a gift to another,_

_A special hood that was made by your mother_

Yang, Axel, add Blake all sang together.

_In all the ways that we show love_

_That feel like Christmas_

Team JNPR we're all dancing together.

_A part of childhood we'll always remember_

_It is the summer of the soul in December_

_Yes, when you do your best for love_

_It feels like Christmas_

Sora stood up on a podium in the center of the dancers

._It is the season of the heart_

_A special time of caring_

_The ways of love made clear_

He smiled at Weiss, off to the side, whose lips were starting to turn upwards at the corner.

_It is the season of the spirit_

_The message, if we hear it_

_Is make it last all year_

Sora jumped off the podium and made his way over to Weiss. He began swinging in the beat of the jolly music, and almost involuntarily, Weiss began to do the same.

_It's in the singing of the street corner __choir_

_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_

_It's true, wherever you find love_

_It feels like Christmas!_

Sora took Weiss' hands in his own, and began leading her to the center of the square.

_It's true, wherever you find love_

_It feels like Christmas_

As the song began to slow down, Weiss sung in her own angelic voice.

_It feels like Christmas..._

She finished the song on a high note, and Sora smiling at her.

"You have a beautiful voice," He said.

Weiss blushed as she smiled. "Thank you."


	25. December 25th

A young adult male was sitting by a brick fireplace, he was pretty plain looking all things considered except for his blue eyes. Lying down next to the young man was a gargantuan tortoise covered in moss and pointy rocks, a single large tree covered in Christmas lights stood on top of the back of its shell.

A low rumbling noise could be heard as the tortoise opened its red eyes and looked at the young man, expectantly. The man rolled his eyes. "You're spoiled, you know that?" He grabbed a nearby gingerbread man and tossed it to the walking terrarium. The reptile snatched the cookie from the air and began happily munching away.

The young man then turned to the audience. "Ah, hello, I am the Gamer of Action, you were probably here expecting something like this;" a thought bubble appeared out of nowhere, showing Sora and Weiss exchanging gifts. Sora got a key chain, while Weiss seemed to get a very crude drawing of her and Sora but she seemed to like it anyway.

"Now, that's all sweet and wholesome..." Gamer waved the thought bubble away. "But for the finale of my little advent calendar, I wanted to do something a bit more personal. I would like to thank every who Favorited, followed, or even viewed this story. It was a lot of fun to make and really helped me express a lot of things I love about Christmas. And I'd also like to thank those who support my main story "The Path to Power", I just decided to write it because I thought it would be fun to write a KH/RWBY fic and TalkingSalad's challenge was the perfect excuse, but it's somehow become my most popular story in half the time my other stories have ever been on this sight! So let me just say... thank you. And I hope you all have a wonderful holiday."

Gamer petted the giant tree turtle as the view carried out to the outside, showing the casts of RWBY and Kingdom Hearts all singing.

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year!_


End file.
